Slug Club
by Failure-of-Epicness
Summary: I posted this on a different account a long time ago Draco and Hermione go to Slug Club party separate, but during the course of events, things change between them, a relation ship starts, and ends in disappointment...R&R!


Ok, so this is my first ever one shot thing…let's see how it works out :/…

As I say in my profile, this was once posted on a different account, but I decided to move it here!! Yay for moving things!

The Slug Club

Draco walked into the room and looked around. The party didn't seem to be going well. Everyone was off in their own groups, like they usually were, and no one Draco hung out with was here. Yea, he had Pansy attached to his arm, and could easily just lead her off, but he might be able to make this party fun. He scanned the room again, and found the person he was looking for. Professor Slughorn apparently had been at the bottle for a while. His cheeks were rosy red, and he swaggered about in a drunken, yet jovial way. Good, there was liquor somewhere. Draco felt he'd need it to get through this, even if he wasn't old enough yet.

"Oh Draco! This looks like so much fun! And the music is great!" Pansy squealed. Draco strained his ears to hear the music, and found it be some shabby wizard rock band. He really would need that bottle.

Draco set off around the room to look for the liquor, and it took some time to find it. Hidden in a dark corner of the room, behind a potion cabinet, Draco found a shuttered window in the wall. He pulled them open and found just what he was looking for. Inside the hollow space in the wall was yet another cabinet, but this one had a huge lock on it. Draco pulled out his wand and tapped the lock. "Alohomora". At least the man wasn't completely foolish, he knew enough to lock up liquor at a party full of teens.

With the cabinet open, Draco examined his choices. There was simple Smirnoff, weak, but has a nice taste; then he saw Bacardi 151, but he didn't much like that stuff. There was, on the other hand, some Captain Morgan, but Draco didn't like that stuff plain. Then he laid eyes on his most favorite flor of schnapps in the world; 99 Bananas. He quickly pulled out the bottle and headed to the punch. He opened up the bottle, which, to his surprise, had never been opened before, and poured the whole thing in. Draco then transfigured the bottle into a quill, and tossed it under the table. When all was set, he filled two cups, one for him and one for Pansy. This night might turn out good after all…

"Ron, Harry, we're thirsty, go get us some drinks, will you please?" Hermione asked the boys, gesturing to herself and Ginny.

"Yea, we can, be right back." Harry said, smiling at Ginny as always. Those two were always on each other. Hermione could understand doing that in private, but in public drove her insane, and she just needed a moments break from them.

"This party blows…like, a lot. Wuddya say to getting outta here when they get back?" Ginny said.

"Yea, it blows about as much as you do Ginny…and that's all you want, is a chance to blow Harry, so, I'll stay here. You guys can go if you want." Hermione said sarcastically.

"That's SO not the point, but I just can't resist him." Ginny said with fire in her eyes.

"That's disgusting Ginny." Hermione said curtly.

The boys came back, and, as Hermione figured, Harry and Ginny went at it yet again. How they didn't choke and die on each other tongues, Hermione couldn't figure out. She was kind of jealous too, because Ron never held her the way Harry was holding Ginny. One arm wrapped around her waist, the other going up, his hand running through her hair as they fell over on the bench.

"Harry, I love you man, but I'd rather not see you get my sister off…if you're gonna do that, go somewhere else." Ron said, bright red in the face with a look of disgust.

Hermione didn't say anything at all; she just sipped her drink. It burned a little going down, but it tasted great. She downed her glass and had Harry go fetch a pitcher, but that was gone in no time, so Harry went back for another. As soon as he got back however, Ginny led him off out of the room. Hermione shuddered at the thought of Harry and Ginny doing their stuff. It was a horrible image.

Not much longer after they left, Ron was sent back up for the third pitcher, but when he got back he was pale in the face, and looked like death.

"I feel terrible, I think I'm going back to the dorms, ok hun? You can stay if you want, but I feel as though I'm about to pass out. I'll have Neville lead me back, he's about to leave." Ron said, looking really ill.

"Oh, okay then. Go lay down my little Ronny, and settle you're little belly." Hermione said, feeling kind of odd. "I don't want my Mr. Fluffy-Wuffy-Kins to get sick on me." She finished off with a giggle that turned into a hiccup.

"Oh, um…ok then." Ron said, being slightly confused. "I'll catch you later, ok? Love you."

"Love you too my Honey bunches of Oats!" Hermione giggled again, and leaned to kiss Ron, but fell over laughing. Ron just sighed and left the room, knowing that she was drunk. Hermione didn't get up for a while; she just laid there doing nothing. When she got back up she took the pitcher and filled up a bigger glass. While she sat at the table, she looked around for other people to hang out with. She spotted a crowd of people dancing, and decided to go join them.

She danced with a bunch of cute guys, but during a break in the songs, she saw this tall boy with sleek blonde hair. He was pretty cute, but then he turned around. Draco Malfoy was absolutely gorgeous…

Draco looked around, Pansy hadn't been able to hold her liquor, and was passed out in a corner. He turned around and saw this hot girl, with long wavy brown hair that fell down her back a little bit. She was wearing a nice pair of jeans that stuck close to her ass, with some red embroidery on the back pockets. She had on a nice red shirt that showed plenty for Draco. But over this shirt was a small, tight fitting black jacket that seemed to complement the curves. Draco looked at the face and found it was none other than Hermione. _Whoa, I never realized how hot Granger is. Or maybe this is just my liquor. Either way, she's great looking, and that shirt, and those pants. Oh God! She has an amazing ass! _Draco made his way to her, and found her smiling at him.

"Hey Granger, didn't expect to find you here. Where's Weaselbee?" Draco asked when he got to her.

"Oh, hey there hot stuff, Ronny-kins lelly bittle—oh, hahaha, oops! I meant his little belly—wasn't feeling good, so he left." Hermione said. Draco saw she had the rosy cheeks, and was slurring her words. She was past drunk; she was plastered.

"Oh, okay." Draco said relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with him. He just pissed him off so much. "Well, I must say," he said, feeling really dizzy, "that you look great. Those jeans, they really make your ass look great." He said this with a smirk, half expecting a slap from her.

"What do you mean, it makes my ass look AMAZING!" Hermione said jabbing a finger at his chest, finding nothing there but rock hard muscle. "Whoa, you got some nice pecs there. I wish Ron worked out…"

"Okay, you're right, your ass is amazing." He said with a grin. Hermione got silent for a moment, then a huge grin split her face, and her eyes got really narrow.

"You want me, don't you Malfoy? You want me!" Hermione said, with the huge grin.

"What are you talking about, why would I want you?" Draco said, trying to hide a smirk.

"You know you do." Hermione said as she drew closer to Draco, rubbing herself on him.

"Okay, well, maybe a little…" Draco said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Only a little?" Hermione said, looking at him and biting her lower lip as she ground herself into him.

"Okay then, I really want you." He said as he slid his hands down her pants. She was surprised to find they had come unbuttoned, but she let it go. As his fingers slid into her, she let out a moan, and fell against his chest.

"Let's get outta here…" Hermione managed to breathe out.

"Yea, let's go." Draco said, taking her hand and leading her away.

They went walking down the halls and picked a random room. When they opened the door, a sight they did not expect to see greeted them. When they both poked their heads in, they saw Harry on the floor, with Ginny moving up and down on him, ramming into his cock. The first thing Draco saw was her tits bouncing up and down in the air. Harry must've been doing pretty well, because as they walked in, she let out a huge moan of pleasure, and Draco saw her juices pour out. They quickly left before they would be noticed, and closed the door quietly.

"Hey, why close the door? We should let everyone see! Leave it open!" Hermione said with an evil grin.

"Oh, alright, that sounds great." Draco laughed.

They went a little ways more down the hall, and finally found an empty classroom. As soon as Draco turned around from closing and locking the door, Hermione jumped onto him, pushing him against the door, and laid her lips on his. She was glad she didn't have a gag reflex, because Draco kept shoving his tongue down her throat. Draco put her down, and shoved her onto a desk. He unbuttoned her pants, and tossed them aside.

"Oh, Draco, what are you doing? That's not right!" Hermione said, but she was smiling as he did, and moving her hips trying to urge him to go faster. After he had her panties off, he bent over and licked her clit, getting a small groan out of her. He moved down just a bit, and fingered her while he licked her inside. She let out a louder moan, and arched her back. Suddenly her juices were pouring out and Draco just licked them up.

"Now it's your turn." Hermione said getting up. She went around Draco and shoved him onto the table this time. She went to unbutton his pants and slide them off. When she finally got them off and tossed them onto the floor, she started sliding off his boxers. But what she found, she wasn't ready for.

"Why the fuck is it so small!"


End file.
